Big Red Car (album)
"Big Red Car" (titled "Dance Party" in North America) is the 5th Wiggles album, released on February 20, 1995. It won the 1995 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on September 11, 1995. The album was re-issued in 2006 as Here Comes the Big Red Car, with some tracks removed or replaced with new recordings, and new ones added. Tracklist #Wags the Dog - (J.Field, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 2:42 #Henry's Dance - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 1:51 #Five Little Joeys - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 1:48 #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 1:34 #Di Dicki Do Dum - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 1:33 #Cows (Spoken) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:20 #I'm a Cow - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:31 #Bouncing Ball (Spoken) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:12 #Brown Girl in the Ring - (F.Fairan) - 1:35 #Dorothy's Dance Party - (J.Field) - 2:15 #The Four Presents - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 2:39 #My Holiday At The Beach (Spoken) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:10 #On Your Holiday - (M.Perry) - 1:33 version only #Teddy Bear Hug - (R.Cavoukian, B.Simpson) - 1:55 version only #Big Red Car - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 1:49 #My Hat (Spoken) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:08 #Hat On My Head - (J.Field, A.Field) - 1:11 #Here We Go Dorothy - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 2:41 #Do the Flap - (J.Field, T.Henry, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 2:26 #Down by the Station - (L.Ricks, S.Gaillard) - 0:40 #Joannie Works with One Hammer - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:47 #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 2:12 #My New Shoes - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:42 #I am a Dancer - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:58 #Look At Baby (Spoken) - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:09 #Georgia's Song - (M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:43 #Sanctissima - (Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page) - 0:45 Personnel * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Murray Cook: Bass, guitar, vocals & vibraslap * Jeff Fatt: Piano, Lowrey Colour Glow Organ, lead vocal on 'I'm a Cow', backing vocals & vibraslap * Anthony Field: Acoustic guitar, vocals, vibraslap co-cordinator * Greg Page: Lead vocals, Hammond B-3 & vibraslap Additional Musicians * Terry Murray: An assortment of great guitar work throughout the album (Thanks Terry!) * Tony Henry: Drums on 'Brown Girl in the Ring', 'Big Red Car', 'Five Little Joeys' and 'Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?' * Andrew Bignell: Drums on 'Wags the Dog', 'Henry's Dance', 'Hat on My Head', 'Do the Flap' & 'Teddy Bear Hug' * Greg Truman: Backing vocals on 'Wags The Dog', 'Henry's Dance', 'The Flap', 'Hat on My Head' & 'Teddy Bear Hug' * Gerry Brady: Backing vocals on 'The Four Presents' & guitar on 'Pufferbillies' * Emma Buter: Character Voice * John Field: Sequencing & guitar on 'Dorothy's Dance Party' * Produced by: The Wiggles * Engineered by: Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios, Struggle Street Studios and Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by: William Bowden at Festival Studios * Art & Design by: Deborah Parry Graphics * Photography by: Gary Johnston * Thanks to John Spence, Sally Maybloom, Meryl Gross, Nikki, Libby, Terri & all at ABC Music, Diana, Jacqui, John Anderson & all at EMI Music, Rex Barry & all at EMI Records, Greg Truman (The Voice), Our Esteemed crew - John Field (the cook) & Peter Mackie, Emma Buter, Sue McAuley, Vanessa Fallon Rohanna, Jacqueline Field, Matthew Perry, Nursing Mothers Association, Kids Promotions, Chris John, Tim Shaw, Perry Como, Tony Hatch, Jackie Trent & John Hawkesworth - thanks for your encouragement, Wayne Covell, Michelle & Blaine, Meg & Baby Georgia, Our Parents & families and all the little people & their families. Trivia Songwriting * Anthony's brother John wrote Wags the Dog, Dorothy's Dance Party, Hat On My Head & Do the Flap. * Tony Henry who is the drummer for The Cockroaches wrote the music for Do the Flap. * All songs were written or arranged by different combinations of the four Wiggles, except for Wags the Dog, Dorothy's Dance Party, Hat on My Head, and Do the Flap, which were written by John Field. Musicians * In the songs Wags the Dog, Henry's Dance, Teddy Bear Hug, Hat On My Head, and Do the Flap, Andrew Bignell plays the drums while Greg Truman does the backing vocals. * On Dorothy's Dance Party, John Field plays the guitar and does percussion sequencing. * Tony Henry plays the drums on Five Little Joeys, Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?, Brown Girl in the Ring, and Big Red Car. * Gerry Brady plays the guitar on Pufferbillies. * Anthony Field plays the acoustic guitar on Di Dicki Do Dum, I'm a Cow, The Four Presents, Teddy Bear Hug, Hat On My Head, Joannie Works with One Hammer, I am a Dancer, Georgia's Song, and Sanctissima. He's also the vibraslap co-ordinator on The Four Presents, On Your Holiday, Pufferbillies, and Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo. * Greg plays the Hammond B3 organ on Five Little Joeys. * Murray plays the electric guitar on Wags the Dog and Henry's Dance. Others * This album marks the first appearance of Wags the Dog. * As this is the oldest Wiggles album released in North America, it is often incorrectly thought to be their first, when it is in fact their fifth released in Australia. * Some songs from this album are Based on Cockroaches songs like Big Red Car is based on I'll Come Running Back, and Do the Flap is based on You Got the Drop. * Some songs from the 1994 Yummy Yummy video make their album debuts here, including Henry's Dance, Teddy Bear Hug, Joannie Works with One Hammer, and I am a Dancer. * EMI Music published every song except On Your Holiday and Teddy Bear Hug. * American singer Perry Como is listed for the thanks credits. Release Dates Australia - February 20, 1995 United States - April 3, 2001 (Lyrick Studios), June 24, 2003 (HiT Ent./Koch Records) Gallery BigRedCarAlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover File:BigRedCaralbumdisc.png|Disc BigRedCarCassette.JPG|Cassette 67333a3c460bdac445c98d93b9622f8965891e10.jpeg|"Dance Party" North American cover DancePartyCDBack.jpg|Back cover File:Dance Party Disc-1.png|Disc DanceParty-AlbumBackCover(HiTVersion).jpg|Back cover (HiT/Koch re-release) File:Dance Party Disc.png|Disc (HiT/Koch re-release) DancePartyCassette.jpg|Cassette DanceParty-UnreleasedCDCover.jpg|Original unreleased cover Album Booklet File:BigRedCaralbumbooklet1.png|Staff credits|right File:BigRedCaralbumbooklet2.png|Staff credits|left File:BigRedCaralbumbooklet3.png|Song lyrics page 1|left File:BigRedCaralbumbooklet4.png|Song lyrics page 2|left US version (Lyrick Studios) File:Dance Party Front Cover.png File:Dance Party Booklet Back Cover-0.png File:Dance Party Booklet Page 1 and 2-0.png File:Dance Party Booklet Page 3 and 4-0.png File:Dance Party Booklet Page 5 and 6-0.png File:Dance Party Booklet Page 7 and 8-0.png File:Dance Party Booklet Page 9 and 10-0.png US version (HiT Ent./Koch Records) File:Dance Party Booklet Front Cover.png File:Dance Party Booklet Back Cover.png File:Dance Party Booklet Page 1 and 2.png File:Dance Party Booklet Page 3 and 4.png File:Dance Party Booklet Page 5 and 6.png File:Dance Party Booklet Page 7 and 8.png File:Dance Party Booklet Page 9 and 10.png Other TheWiggles,DorothyandKerri-AnneKennerly.jpg|"Big Red Car" awarded in 1996 on the TV show: "Midday" TheWiggles'AlbumAwards.jpg|"Big Red Car" at the album awards. C91mqjbVYAIE7LK.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur at the Aria Awards BigRedCar-AlbumPoster.jpg|Album poster BigRedCarVideoandCDCommercial.png|The CD and cassette in ABC commercial Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:1995 Category:1995 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums